Todo lo que quiero para navidad
by MizzBellamy
Summary: Un carteo, un chico vuelto loco en navidad y unos amigos interrumpidos, ¿Quien dijo que la navidad era pacifica?


Demos las gracias a The Beatles, por sus inspiradoras canciones, porque esto es lo más navideño que tengo en estos momentos (mas info en la N/A).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J., de otra forma los menores de los Weasley estarían casados con un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw, así Harry y Hermione estarían juntos como siempre debió ser.

"**Todo lo que quiero para Navidad"**

Se suponía que la navidad era para estar en compañía de la familia, como los Weasley, que cada año se reunían y la Madriguera se abarrotaba de los hijos de Arthur y Molly, junto a los nietos y las esposas y el esposo de la única chica de la familia. Y no es que Harry no apreciara estar con ellos en esa fecha tan importante, tampoco que no se sintiera parte de ellos, era solo que él nunca había tenido una navidad con su propia familia. Se suponía también que la navidad se disfrutaba en compañía de la chica que amas, o con su familia para agradarle a sus padres y tener de aliada a su madre, Harry quería todo eso y mucho más. No tenía una familia de verdad y por mucho que lo quisieran cada que se encontraba en alguna habitación de la casa, se veía rodeado de cabezas pelirrojas, y el destacaba por el color de su cabello, pensando que el negro no se veía tan bien entre tanto rojo y sus variantes. Era incomodo, y todos estaban en parejas. Y no tenía a la chica, no oficialmente claro, porque en su interior existía _la chica_, y era muy real tan solo que ella no lo sabía, por eso él no podía pasar las navidades con sus futuros suegros, ellos tampoco sabían ese dato, porque el, era Harry el mejor amigo de su pequeña hija.

Hermione era la causante del cambio de humor en él, ella con su hermosa sonrisa especial, su manera de verlo a los ojos y como un brillo peculiar cubría su mirada, con ese cabello que le gustaba oler discretamente, por ella es que se congelaba en la banqueta del edificio de su apartamento. Esperando bajo la pequeña nevada, muerto de frio y perdiendo las esperanzas, consulto su reloj y torció la boca molesto por el retraso, estaba molesto con ella. No, eso era muy poco, porque ni siquiera la esperaba a ella, esperaba al cartero, y era patético, Hermione tenía la culpa de todo. Esa castaña y su sentido de "ayudar al necesitado". Rodo los ojos al recordar eso, ya que también odiaba a ese necesitado, farsante eso era Neville. No, un ladrón eso era, con su inocente rostro le arrebato a su chica para llevarla hasta el otro lado del mundo, lejos de la civilización, donde tenían prohibido utilizar magia, donde no había teléfonos y mucho menos internet. Maldito Neville y sus estúpidas plantas que solo crecen en esa época de año, en esas montañas. _"Las peores navidades de mi vida"_ pensó amargamente.

––Buenos días señor Potter––saludo el buen Charles, y el pelinegro le mostro una radiante sonrisa, era su cartero, que lo saludaba cargando su bolso.

––Te esperaba Charles, ¿Tienes algo para mí?––dijo rápidamente el muchacho, rogando por no escucharse tan desesperado. Pero mañana seria navidad y necesitaba saber de ella o perdería la cabeza por completo.

Charles observo a Harry detenidamente, el pelinegro conocía esa mirada, era la misma que todos sus conocidos le reservaban cuando se mencionaba a Hermione en alguna plática; lastima, de eso se trataba todo. ––Dime una cosa muchacho, ¿Cuál es la historia con la chica?

––Es mi mejor amiga…––aquello lo dijo hastiado de tener que repetir esa frase, siempre le molestaron esas palabras y agrego con tono decaído. –– Estoy enamorado de ella, se ha ido lejos.

–– ¿No volverá?–– preguntó el cartero intrigado después de días de huir de los lamentos del muchacho.

––Lo hará, es solo que es navidad y yo…

––Muchacho, puedes hacerlo después, cuando la chica regrese. –– indico Charles con tono condescendiente, mientras de su maleta sacaba un fajo de cartas, para repartirlas calle abajo.

––No, no entiendes Charles. ––replico un poco alterado el pelinegro comenzando a caminar al lado del cartero para explicarle todo. ––Sé que cuando regrese no tendré ni gota de valentía, esta era la fecha y Neville lo arruino todo.

––Harry, la chica ¿tiene novio? ¿Es ese Neville que dices?–– el hombre detuvo su paso asombrado.

–– ¿Qué? ¡No por supuesto que no!–– replico Harry con horror asustando a Charles por su cambio de humor tan drástico. Comenzaba asustarle y retrocedió dos pasos por precaución.

––Cálmate muchacho, fue solo una pregunta.

––Mañana es navidad y no estaré con ella. Siempre estamos juntos en navidad, desde el colegio y ahora… ––soltó Harry derrotado, e incluso el cartero reprimió una sonrisa al ver como se desplomaba en plena banqueta sin importarle que se congelara el trasero por la nieve. _"Esta como una quinceañera"_ pensó Charles al verlo hacer gestos tratando de contener las lágrimas. –– Ella de seguro se la está pasando muy bien, en Tombuctú o como se llame a donde fue, y claro me abandono aquí en Londres. Cuando me lo dijo yo estaba…

"_Sin palabras, así estaba. Su cerebro ya no funcionaba y se veía así mismo caer en un hondo agujero negro sin fondo y lentamente gritando "No…". Rodeado de total oscuridad tratando de alcanzarla escuchando la risa victoriosa de Neville. Tenía un nudo en el garganta impidiéndole hablar, también reprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Esto no podía estar pasándole. La chica que dominaba su mente y corazón se iba lejos, tenía ya su boleto y no le importaba dejarlo. Y era dentro de una hora, la perdía y eso lo deprimía. "vas a perder a esa chica" escucho en su cabeza a esa vocecita maliciosa que se burlaba de su desgracia._

––_Sé que dije que pasaríamos las navidades solo nosotros dos, pero Neville confió en mi para esto, no puedo abandonarlo es muy importante. ––Hermione le sonreía tiernamente, disculpándose de corazón, pero él no reaccionaba, no después de que pronunciara la fatídica frase: "no estaré para navidad…" _

––_Hermione, creo que no…no escuche bien. ––Dijo disimulando su desesperación, mas su mirada enfocada al vacío lo delataba. _

––_Neville me suplico por ayuda, quería a alguien muy capacitado para este tipo de investigación, es muy importante para el…_

––_Oh lo siento, eso es muy importante. Claro dejemos a Harry con su navidad planeada…––el moreno cerro los ojos ante su arrebato, "Control, Harry, controla los celos o se dará cuenta" pensó. _

––_No tomare en cuenta ese último comentario. –– expreso fríamente la castaña. Y Harry abrió los ojos esquivando a los de Hermione. ––también es importante para mí, estoy cansada de todo esto._

––_Solo promete que escribirás…_

––Lo dijo con esa mirada y sonrisa tan hermosa, que no me negué y le hice prometer que escribiría.

––Si que te gusta mucho––Charles recordaba cuando conoció por primera vez a su esposa, y la sonrisa de enamorado que mantenía Harry lo simpatizo aún más.

––La amo. Amo sus ojos que parecen chocolate, amo su cabello y el olor de su piel es vainilla. Sus gestos, me enloquece cuando está leyendo y aun así me presta atención, como se arruga su frente cuando se concentra y parece que divaga en su mente haciendo conclusiones y cuando muere por decir algo o está muy nerviosa muerde su labio inferior…––el pelinegro detuvo sus palabras, y el cartero se preparó para otra exaltación por parte del chico. Harry en cambio abrió los ojos y trataba de emitir algún sonido. Se levantó de inmediato como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica en tanto Charles tomaba disimuladamente un paquete lo suficientemente grueso como para defenderse del desquiciado muchacho. –– ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Que idiota soy.

–– ¿De que estás hablando?

––Lo lamento debo dejarlo…––una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás, sin fijarse por donde iba. ––Tengo que tomar un avión, debo ir a como se llame a buscar a Hermione Granger.

El moreno emprendió la carrera hacia su edificio, dejando en medio de la calle a un pensativo cartero que sostenía entre sus manos un paquete que contenía tantos sellos postales que tapaban la dirección, lo alzo ante sus ojos examinándolo, desde hacía casi un mes que sobres tan gruesos con tantos sellos llegaban a la oficina de correos, pero siempre con una dirección incompleta, o eso pensaban, y solo se veía un nombre en ellos. _"Hermione Granger"._ Aturdido por el paquete entre sus manos fue quitando varios sellos postales para darse cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido.

–– ¡Mierda!–– exclamo al ver el nombre de Harry Potter en el destinatario. Y dejando todo lo demás corrió tras el entusiasta muchacho con el paquete entre sus manos.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras del edificio para llegar a su departamento, adrenalina corría por su venas y se llamaba a si mismo idiota. Al llegar a su piso entro como un vendaval, corrió a su recamara directo al closet y cogió una mochila metiendo en ella las primeras prendas que se le atravesaron y el timbre comenzó a sonar con desesperación, pero él no tenía tiempo para atender a nadie y en medio de la sala se concentró en el hogar de las únicas personas que podían ayudarlo recordándole el nombre del bendito lugar a donde Hermione y Neville viajaron.

–– ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Ron!––grito a todo pulmón al llegar a su destino, cruzando como endemoniado la puerta de la cocina en La Madriguera lo hizo tan fuerte que un llanto rompió la aparente calma de la casa, aguanto la respiración rogando porque solo uno de los niños llorara. Fuertes pisadas bajaban las escaleras, y en segundos Ron lo veía con expresión furiosa, el pelirrojo se veía muy acalorado con el cabello revuelto, y los pantalones al revés. Harry no aguanto y lanzo una carcajada, ya que por lo visto no solo había interrumpido el sueño de uno de sus sobrinos postizos.

––Espero que tengas un buen motivo para interrumpir a los habitantes de esta casa. Da gracias a merlín que solo Ringo se despertó con tus gritos porque si mi pequeña Lindsey…––en cuanto Ron le soltó aquello, como por arte de magia se escuchó un segundo llanto, esta vez más agudo que el anterior y Ron lo taladraba con la mirada y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se cubrían de aparente agonía al escuchar a su hija, Lindsey de tan solo año y medio era la pequeña de Ron y Luna, la debilidad de su amigo, la niña de sus ojos.

––Lo siento––susurro el pelinegro apenado.

––Como que es tarde para susurros. ––le dijo el pelirrojo rechinando los dientes, era evidente que se contenía para no írsele encima. ––Que ¿Ya te dejo en paz el grinch que llevabas dentro?

–– ¿Dónde está Hermione?

––Dame un segundo…––hablo el pelirrojo respirando profundamente y sin esperarlo golpeo a Harry en la cabeza.

––Auch, ¿Por qué me pegas?––reclamo Harry sobándose la cabeza ofendido.

––Por despertar a mis mellizos por semejante estupidez. Lo repetiste hasta el cansancio y ¿ahora sales con que se te olvido?––Reclamo Ron enrojeciendo de lo molesto que estaba.

––De hecho es una historia curiosa lo que paso…no importa ahora, ¿A qué lugar alejado de la civilización la llevo Neville?

––Largo de aquí, Harry. –– Ron saboreo esas palabras ––Te has comportado como un cerdo egoísta desde que ella se fue, despertaste a mis hijos. ¿Y ahora quieres que yo te ayude? Nadie molesta a mi princesa y se va tan campante. Largo.

––No Ron, tienes que ayudarme. ––suplico el pelinegro cuando su amigo lo sacaba a empujones de la casa, resistiéndose aferrándose al marco de la puerta. –– ¡Luna ayúdame! Luna le diré, le diré a Hermione que la amo.

––Vaya novedad, todos lo sabemos, incluso puedo apostar con lo lista que es ella a que también lo sabe pero se ha cansado de esperar a que se lo digas y por eso acepto tan rápido la propuesta de viajar con Neville. ––Ron no dejaba de forzar a Harry para que se fuera de la casa, empeñado en cobrarse la revancha por el llanto de su niña. ––Largo interrumpes el sueño de mi dulcecito.

––Cielo déjalo, ¿no ves lo mal que esta?––Para Harry fue un alivio la llegada de su amiga, adoraba a Luna, y su capacidad para hacer que Ron obedeciera cualquier petición suya, y en el acto se sintió liberado. Le dedico a su mejor amigo una sonrisa victoriosa que poco le duro por la explicación de la rubia. –– El pobrecito da lástima de solo verlo, Ronny debes ser más considerado con los necesitados, en especial los idiotas como Harry.

––Gracias Luna. ––refunfuño el mencionado.

––Cariño, sube y atiende a los niños mientras yo despido a Harry. ––le dijo Luna a su esposo acariciando su mejilla y el de inmediato subió las escaleras perdiéndose de vista.

––Tengo que llegar hasta ella Luna, ya no puedo más, tengo que recuperarla. –le dijo Harry presa de la desesperación revolviéndose el cabello.

––Nunca la has perdido porque no es tuya––el suave tono de voz de Luna no impidió que el peso de sus palabras atravesaron al pelinegro con dolor. ––Y si no es tu novia es porque has sido torpe y cobarde.

––Ayúdame ––suplico de nuevo con voz entrecortada, interiormente Harry rogaba porque su método de súplica resultara tan bien con Luna cómo funcionaba con Hermione. Aguanto las ganas de reír al ver a su amiga suspirar antes de rendirse a sus deseos o eso creía él.

––Eres un buen amigo Harry, me encantaría ayudarte en serio…––despacio y sin que pudiera hacer nada Luna fue conduciendo al pelinegro a la puerta de la casa y cuando este se dio por enterado ya se encontraba fuera. ––…pero Ron estaba tan inspirado arriba…

––Luna no es…––interrumpió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza al imaginar de que hablaba la esposa de su mejor amigo, y más si una sonrisa surcaba su rostro al recordar eso.

––…y no solo despertaste a los mellizos, cortaste mi momento de gloria. ––Harry se sonrojo con las últimas palabras, en cambio ella lo veía tan tranquila y sin inmutarse, justo antes de que el muchacho recuperara el habla y aun aturdido ella lo dejo solo cerrando la puerta.

El día de navidad todos en la ciudad celebraban desde muy temprana hora, cantando villancicos, preparando la cena para toda la familia, comprando regalos de último minuto, los niños correteando en las casas, los padres detrás de ellos colocándoles los abrigos, hermanos o amigos contándose nuevas anécdotas, todos y cada uno en compañía de sus seres amados. Menos un muchacho, que caminaba por las calles de Londres abatido, sin ningún rumbo fijo, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran a donde estos quisieran. No se sentía tan navideño como todas las demás personas, se detuvo frente a una vitrina y observo su reflejo, _"patético"_ pensó al verse, su cabello más revuelto, sus anteojos torcidos y una mirada ausente que le daba apariencia de retrasado. Hizo una mueca al no reconocerse, ese no era él. _"Estas hecho un pobre diablo, Potter"_ se hablaba a sí mismo, tenía toda la razón tiro la toalla antes de tiempo, dejo que el miedo lo dominara y pagaba las consecuencias. El tipo de su reflejo no era el, porque él no se rendía tan fácilmente, no era aquel que destruyo al mago tenebroso más peligroso desde los tiempos de Morgana. Ya no era un chiquillo temeroso al que sus tíos atemorizaban y maltrataban, tampoco aquel adolescente rebelde que detestaba a todo el mundo, _"Tengo 22 y luchare por ti Hermione, daré todo de mi parte por estar contigo"._ Y emprendió una carrera, la más larga de su vida y también la más crucial. Es el momento de hacerle frente a una de las personas más intimidantes que había conocido en su vida y que se encontraba en una buena posición para ayudarle: Jack Granger.

––¿Qué clase de patético mago soy?––Harry por fin se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de los Granger, llevaba más de cinco minutos tratando de tocar la puerta, observándola y percatándose de la huida de todo su valor. –– y así quiero decirle todo a Hermione, ni siquiera puedo hablar con sus padres.

Derrotado dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse y atrincherarse en su departamento hasta la llegada de su amiga, a pasar la víspera de navidad solo y sin ella. No, así no sería ese año, volteo a ambos lados de la calle vigilando que ningún vecino lo sorprendiera en esa repentina idea. salto la pequeña cerca que daba hacia el patio trasero del hogar de la castaña, y al llegar debajo del balcón de la que fue la habitación de su amiga por años, podía treparlo fácilmente y colarse por la ventana, de esa forma estaría más cerca de su amada. Con sus manos probo la resistencia de las plantas enredaderas que bajaban del balcón, posteriormente y con mucha suerte ya se encontraba subiendo por ellas y sin hacer algún ruido que alertara a los padres de su amiga. Hizo equilibrio para no caer cuando cruzo el barandal del balcón. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban abiertas y veía aquella recamara donde su amiga paso la mayor parte de su infancia y muy poco tiempo de su adolescencia. Recargo su rostro contra el vidrio admirando todo el interior y su mano se posó en el picaporte de la puerta corrediza, sin esperar nada, lo giro y sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba abierta. Con nerviosismo entro aspirando ese aroma que le recordaba a su castaña, recorrió con la mirada las paredes pintadas de blanco y rosa, con sus dedos recorrió el escritorio sobre el cual se apilaban varios libros, su corazón latía por fin de aquella manera que lo hacía sentirse vivo. No había objetos mágicos, lo único que se relacionaba con la magia eran las fotografías en los marcos de las paredes y los portarretratos en los buros de la cama, y los libros eran todos de literatura muggle, exceptuando claro por el de "Hogwarts: una historia". Sonrió sinceramente el ver lo gastado que estaba ese volumen, y el como todos estaban acomodados por orden alfabético. Lo tomo con mucho cuidado y se sentó en la cama, sintiendo que lo llenaba la misma calidez que se adueñaba de el al tener a su amiga encerrada en un abrazo. Abrió el libro recordando aquella todas las veces en las que ella les había repetido hasta el cansancio que debían leer la historia del colegio.

––Bien, he aprendido la lección. ––musito para el mismo dejando el libro en su lugar y sentándose de nuevo. ––he sido muy egoísta al solo ver por mis necesidades y caprichos, y descargar mis lamentos en los demás, en tratar de odiar a Neville cuando sé que me siento orgulloso que este logrando sus metas.

Afuera las estrellas brillaban sobre el cielo, y agotado como estaba se recostó en la cama de Hermione abrazando una de sus almohadas, era el aroma de su cabello el que lo adormecía más de lo que ya se encontraba y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos para sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, ahí donde podía besarla con libertad y sin temor a ser rechazado. Donde solo se encontraban los dos solos para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Donde sin esperarlo sentía que ella lo abrazaba, sonrió entre el sueño al sentir como ahí ella unía sus manos y lo hacía levantarse para después abrazarlo y comenzar a moverse lentamente, al posar su vista en ella, quedo maravillado por la forma en la que a Hermione le brillaban los ojos al verlo a él. De un pestañeo a otro ya no bailaban en medio de la recamara de Hermione, de la nada una cortina de humo los rodeo dejándolos en medio del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts, decorado como en el baile de navidad de su cuarto año. Y ella se veía idéntica a como la recordaba, con la diferencia de que ahora él era su pareja de baile. Siendo que era solo un sueño, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la pista escuchando su risa llena de alegría y sorpresa. Antes de que se arrepintiera sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco y la sentía temblar entre sus brazos…

"Harry…" escucho que ella lo llamaba. "Harry despierta". Su suave voz se escuchaba tan cerca de su oído, Harry enterró su cabeza en la almohada para no despertar de ese maravilloso sueño, no quería soltarla ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos.

––No quiero––susurro negándose a abrir sus ojos cuando una mano retiro un mechón de su cabello acariciando su cicatriz en el proceso, ese tacto era tan familiar.

––¿Por qué no quieres abrir los ojos y verme?

––Eres mi sueño de navidad, si abro los ojos te iras de nuevo. Nadie quiere decirme donde estas y fui estúpido e impulsivo y en un arranque de celos acudí a los desmemorizadores en el ministerio, no quería estar torturándome repasando en mi mente el nombre del lugar donde estas…––decía angustiado y arrepentido.

–– ¿Confías en mí?––le dijo la voz de Hermione en sueños.

––Si, si confío en ti…––pronuncio el pelinegro abriendo los ojos y frente a él, también recostada y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa que no tardo en corresponder estaba Hermione. ––Hola…

––Hola berrinchudo––contesto Hermione sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Harry. ––Me han contado por ahí que eras como un ogro, y según nuestro amigo Ron un "despiadado hombre que despierta a niñas indefensas"…––ante lo último ambo soltaron carcajadas por la nueva sensibilidad del amigo de ambos obra y milagro que solo Luna era capaz de hacer. ––Feliz navidad, Harry

––Feliz navidad, Hermione––dijo Harry en voz baja y para sorpresa de ambos unió sus labios despacio esperando algún rechazo por parte de ella, en cambio sonrió en medio del beso al sentir que ella lo apremia a profundizarlo encendiendo una chispa dentro de él separándose momentáneamente para decirle ––Ni creas que dejare que te vayas de nuevo en auxilio de almas desamparadas…porque yo soy tu pobre diablo que pone de cabeza todo su mundo cuando no estás conmigo.

–– ¿Por eso no me respondiste ninguna de las cartas?––pregunto su amada chica confundiéndolo.

––Nunca llego ninguna carta, espere todos los días como quedamos, incluso me hice amigo del cartero…––explicaba el muchacho muy confundido quedándose sin habla al ver la ceja alzada de Hermione. ––Si escribiste ¿cierto?

––Todos y cada uno de los días. Al parecer según un amable carteo apostado en la puerta de tu departamento, las cartas estaban llenas de sellos postales que tapaban la dirección y tu nombre.

––Hermione…––pronuncio muy serio Harry mirando sus ojos directamente.

––Dime––le contesto la castaña perdiéndose en los brillantes ojos verdes del chico.

––No me dejes…––lo dijo muy claro juntando sus frentes sin despegar la vista de los ojos que tanto adoraba. ––No me dejes, nadie me ama como tú lo haces, lo veo en tus ojos.

––Y nadie me ama como lo haces tú, siempre lo he sabido.

Tal vez después de todo, la navidad era eso, milagros inesperados que tienen la capacidad para sorprender a los que esperan con fe que sus deseos más ansiados ocurran. Para unirnos con los seres que más amamos y poder apreciar los recuerdos que tenemos con ellos. Construir nuevas memorias con los amigos, reunir el valor necesario para declarar el amor profesado o en casos especiales, despertar a sus pequeños sobrinos postizos sabiendo que la venganza de un padre sobreprotector los acompañaría siempre, aunque para eso también estaban los milagros; para librarse de él.

N/A: Espero que todos ustedes disfruten de las fiestas navideñas, vivan aventuras y hagan todo lo posible por cumplir sus deseos en compañía de su familia o amigos.

¿Qué fue lo que dio origen a este disparatado escrito? Escuchar una y otra vez "Please Mr. Postman", "Ticket to Ride", "She Loves You Ya Ya", "With a Little Help from My Friends", "You're Going To Lose That Girl", "Help!", "And I Love Her", "Don't Let Me Down".

Y realmente no creí que un día terminaría este One Shot, y justo ayer 24 de Diciembre cuando ya me había resignado a no subir nada, y dando por acabada mi inspiración me ocurrió el milagro de terminarlo. Sin betear, ya que mi Beta anda desaparecida, pero aquí está por fin. Espero que disfrutaran esto tanto como yo disfrute escribir la mitad de esto, la otra mitad fue una locura, una pesadilla navideña. Estoy al borde del colapso por el trabajo, pero una parte de mi muy orgullosa por llevar yo sola temporalmente el negocio. Y según les digo a mis amigos, es como estar de nuevo en medio de los exámenes de final del periodo en la universidad, o en cualquier otra escuela, que no duermes, no comes y vives a base de cafeína prácticamente. ¿Alguien ha pasado por eso? Es horrendo, y más aún cuando piensas que terminaras todo y los maestros te salen con más trabajos y exámenes, bueno pues mi trabajo actual es peor… PEOR! Como vimos Harry solo quiere declarársele a Hermione en navidad, bueno yo solo quiero poder dormir más de 5 horas. No me culpen por el horrendo título, no he dormido en casi una semana.

Creo que ya me queje demasiado, disfruten de las vacaciones y duerman por el amor a JKR.


End file.
